


Drive Faster

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>started this when i first heard yoochun got the sexy <a href="http://www.audiusa.com/us/brand/en/models/r8.html">audi</a>. sadly, he doesn't have it anymore and i have no idea if jaejoong still has the <a href="http://www.bmw.com/com/en/newvehicles/z4/overview.html">z4</a>. either way, this fandom needed more car porn.</p><p>music for your listening pleasure: deftones feat. maynard keenan - passenger</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drive Faster

**Author's Note:**

> started this when i first heard yoochun got the sexy [audi](http://www.audiusa.com/us/brand/en/models/r8.html). sadly, he doesn't have it anymore and i have no idea if jaejoong still has the [z4](http://www.bmw.com/com/en/newvehicles/z4/overview.html). either way, this fandom needed more car porn.
> 
> music for your listening pleasure: deftones feat. maynard keenan - passenger

When Yoochun steps out of the R8 and runs his fingers down the line of the hood, grinning like a maniac, the first words out of Jaejoong's mouth are, "When you said you were thinking about a new car I was assuming you meant to drive, not sex with wheels and a stickshift. That's what you have Changmin for."

His next words are, "Let's go."

*

Thirty minutes later they're weaving through traffic just for the hell of it. Yoochun looks in his rearview mirror and sees the front end of Jaejoong's car two feet from his own bumper. If it were anyone else he'd be cursing but he knows how Jaejoong drives nearly as well as he does himself.

At the next light, Jaejoong pulls up beside him, windows down, elbow on the door.

"Hey sexy," he smirks.

Yoochun grins, ties what he can of his hair back into a ponytail and then floors it when the light changes.

*

It takes them over an hour to get out of the city even going as fast as they are. By the time they make it to open highway, night is falling and Yoochun's itching to push his new toy. Jaejoong's definitely up for playing if the looks he's been shooting Yoochun every time they pass each other is anything to go by.

A part of Yoochun wishes Jaejoong was sitting in the passenger seat with him, but knowing the two of them that would end up messy and way too soon; Jaejoong is far too distracting, especially when there are cars involved.

Instead, Yoochun takes advantage of the nearly empty country roads and starts to get serious, redlining every gear before he shifts and making sure Jaejoong stays in his rearview. It might be a little bit of payback from when Jaejoong first got his Z4 and left Yoochun and his Mini Cooper in the dust.

The speedometer keeps going higher and higher, making Yoochun a little giddy with the risk and the way Jaejoong refuses to make this easy for him. After a couple of tries, Jaejoong manages to pull up alongside him. They're going way too fast for Yoochun to do anything but glance over for less than a second but it's at the same time that Jaejoong licks his lips.

Suddenly Yoochun's looking forward to the end of this little race a whole lot more.

*

Lights of a small town start to come into focus off in the distance and they start to slow down before they get too close. Yoochun vaguely recognizes the area and turns down a narrow side road a couple kilometers before the town actually starts. A little ways after, they get to a deserted picnic area beside an overlook with an amazing view that gets totally ignored once Yoochun parks and climbs out of the car.

He's leaning against his door waiting when Jaejoong drives up, his already speeding heart going faster at the way Jaejoong slips out of his seat and stalks the few steps to him, eyes as dark as the night around them. Jaejoong traps him where he stands, one arm on either side of him with his hands on the roof of the car, nearly vibrating with pent-up energy.

Yoochun's voice is smug, low. "I win."

Moving in close, Jaejoong murmurs slowly, lips brushing the shell of Yoochun's ear, "Yes, yes you do. _This_ time."

Not moving from his sprawl against the window, Yoochun lets his head fall back and gazes at Jaejoong from under his lashes, drawling, "So where's my prize?"

Jaejoong's answer is a sharp bite to the tender skin just above Yoochun's collarbone and a roll of his hips that makes Yoochun let out a shameless moan, the darkness around them and Jaejoong's presence shattering his already cracked inhibitions. He can feel Jaejoong already hard against his thigh so he gets bolder, tangling his fingers in Jaejoong's hair and tugging with a little more force than necessary.

The smirk curling Jaejoong's lips taunts him and he wants to wipe it off. When his eyes lower to half-mast, Yoochun knows the fucking bastard knows exactly what he's doing. His response is to undo the fly of his own jeans with his free hand and use the hand still gripping Jaejoong's hair to force him to his knees. Jaejoong growls in defiance but sinks to the ground gracefully, dragging short nails down Yoochun's chest and belly hard enough to make Yoochun shudder even with a t-shirt on.

"My _prize_ , Jaejoong," he purrs, barely loud enough to be heard.

For all his protesting, Jaejoong's mouth is going for Yoochun before his knees even hit the dirt, leaving sucking, biting kisses just below Yoochun's navel as he draws Yoochun's underwear down over his cock and pushes them down his thighs, along with his jeans. Yoochun's belt buckle clinks against the side of the car but neither of them even notice.

There are times Jaejoong likes to tease; tonight is emphatically not one of those times. He mouths lower until he reaches the base of Yoochun's cock, licks his lips, then wraps them around him greedily. Yoochun can't drag his eyes away, not that he's stupid enough to want to watch anything but how Jaejoong takes him in. Jaejoong spreads his hands out over Yoochun's hips, thumbs digging into pale skin, marking it with bruises that might be gone by the morning.

"Fucking... _Jae..._ ," Yoochun curses, thrusting into Jaejoong's waiting mouth. Jaejoong grips harder but the shameless whimper he makes is clearly an invitation for more and when Yoochun starts to thrust harder, pushing his cock deeper every time, the whimper turns into a groan that spreads through Yoochun's body like Jaejoong's trying to destroy him from the inside out.

His grip in Jaejoong's hair turns completely unforgiving as Jaejoong starts to move one hand to his own jeans. "Don't you fucking dare," Yoochun hisses and fucks Jaejoong's mouth just that much harder to emphasize his point. Jaejoong shifts a little uncomfortably and sucks harder, letting Yoochun feel the barest edge of teeth. Yoochun slaps his other hand down hard on the roof of the car to keep himself upright as the movements of his hips start to head towards erratic.

Muscles flexing, Jaejoong pins Yoochun to the side of the car and swallows him all the way down, lips wrapped tight enough around his cock to make Yoochun see stars. Seconds later, Yoochun's coming into that wet heat, nails scrabbling against glossy paint and digging into Jaejoong's scalp. Jaejoong takes it all, eyes watering from the effort and the grip Yoochun has on him but so very worth it.

Yoochun loosens his hold after a moment and Jaejoong slides his mouth off of him, tongue curling around him to make sure he's gotten every last drop, making Yoochun glad he has something to keep him upright. A gentle touch to Jaejoong's shoulder brings him back up and they're kissing, Jaejoong's tongue sliding against Yoochun's like it had just been sliding against his cock, need and lust written in every tense line of his body.

Jaejoong's cock straining against his pants when Yoochun reaches down to feel him through the cloth, palming the fly of his jeans as he curls his fingers and squeezes.

"Beat me home and you can fuck me until neither of us can move," he says before shoving Jaejoong away and slipping into his car and locking the door.

Jaejoong wins round two.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/14512.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/9174.html)  
> 


End file.
